Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated sensor apparatus and a method of a vehicle, and more particularly, to an integrated sensor apparatus implemented on a windshield.
Description of the Prior Art
A raindrop sensor that senses a raindrop state has been installed on vehicle windshields. The raindrop sensor is configured to sense the raindrop state (e.g., when rain contacts the windshield) by radiating light of a specific region and using an image of light reflected from the windshield. However, since the raindrop sensor according to the related art uses a point light, it has a substantially narrow raindrop sensing region on the windshield and it may be difficult to detect a thickness of water drop. In addition, an illumination sensor that senses an incident amount of external light to measure illumination has been installed on the windshield in the related art. However, when a plurality of sensors are disposed on the windshield of a vehicle, a sensor configuration becomes more complex and a manufacturing cost and other related costs increase.